


When I see you wearing that

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio Caine comes to work dressed in casual clothes. But not just any casual clothes, these are traffic stopping, possibly arrest-worthy clothes.<br/>Kind of a tag for Union, set in that universe. I don't own any of these guys and don't make any money from these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Calleigh was on her way from the store room with a new box of test tubes for the trace lab when she froze in place, the box slipping from suddenly numb and nerveless fingers. Eric looked up when he heard the crash and ran out into the hall. “Calleigh, what is it? Are you all right?”

“I…uh…he…” Calleigh stuttered, her eyes fixed on a point down the hall. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She pinched herself hard on the arm to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. Nope, she really did see the vision at the other end of the hall.

Lieutenant Horatio Caine was standing at the foot of the stairs leading up to his office. The always proper, well-groomed, suit-wearing lieutenant was in casual clothes. Calleigh’s eyes started at the wind blown red hair – bangs over Horatio’s forehead and almost into his eyes. Her gaze continued down over the midnight blue silk shirt that had two buttons undone showing off not only Horatio’s neck but hints of his chest as well. Partially covering the shirt was an expensive black leather jacket that had to have been custom made was it fit Horatio *very* well.

But the coup de grais, the piece de resistance, the absolute mind-melting hotness was the black jeans. Calleigh had never realized exactly how hot jeans could be before. She’d seen plenty of men in jeans and never, ever reacted the way she was at the moment.

Horatio’s jeans were beyond tight. The black fabric could have been leather, fitting Horatio like a second skin. Every detail of each leg was outlined as was his…. Calleigh’s mind completely shut down as her eyes fixed on her boss’ crotch. The jeans left absolutely nothing to the imagination and were completely inappropriate for work.

“You’re drooling,” Eric said softly.

“Do you blame me?” Calleigh whispered wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Calleigh, are you okay?” Horatio asked as he joined the pair. “What happened?”

“I dropped the test tubes.” Calleigh only just managed to keep her eyes on Horatio’s face. “I’m sorry; I’ll get a broom and clean this up.”

“Eric?”

The younger man chuckled. “I think your outfit fried her brain,” he said. “She’s checking out your ass, by the way. H, what the hell were you thinking coming to the lab dressed like this? If I’d known this was where you were going to wear those things, I would’ve given you different advice.”

“I’m thinking my lovers needed a surprise,” Horatio replied. “Where’s Tim?”

They both turned around as a thud echoed down the hall. Speed had just walked into one of the non-glass walls and was rubbing his nose. Eric snorted. “That’s the last time I take you shopping, H,” he said. “And if Speed had that reaction, what’s going to happen when…?” He broke off as there was a loud squeak from the direction of the DNA lab. “Never mind.”

“At least he didn’t break anything,” Horatio said in an undertone. “Thanks for your help, Eric.”

“No problem, just don’t start anything here at the lab,” Eric grinned.

“H,” Speed growled as he got closer to his older lover. “What the hell is this?”

“Don’t you like it, Tim?” Horatio asked innocently.

“I’m so hard I can barely walk,” Speed hissed. “And if you don’t do something about it in the next ten seconds there will be trouble.”

“Go to my office,” Horatio whispered. “I’ll get our stunned lover and join you.”

Greg Sanders was still standing frozen in the door to the DNA lab. And, Horatio couldn’t help but notice, his chocolate brown eyes were glued to his cock. “Greg,” Horatio said softly. “Come on, Greg. Tim’s waiting for us. Try to focus and look normal until we get up to my office.”

“With you dressed like that, are you kidding?” Greg asked with a glazed look.

“I asked Eric to go shopping with me, is it too much?” Horatio started to maneuver his youngest lover towards the stairs.

“Too much, H, if you went out on the streets like that you’d get picked up by the cops,” Greg said.

Horatio frowned. “If you don’t like them, Greg, I won’t wear them again.” His hand was grabbed and Horatio was pulled into his office, up against a hard body and even harder erection.

“Oh we like them, H,” Speed said as he pressed in against his lover. “Can’t you feel just how much?”

Greg locked the office door and joined the hug, wrapping around Horatio from the back. “We just don’t want anyone else to see you like this,” he added. “What should we do with him, Tim?”

“If we were home I’d say gag him, tie him to the bed, put a cock ring on him and ride him,” Speed said. He started to nibble on Horatio’s exposed neck. “And then use a vibrator on him until he explodes.”

Horatio winced a little as his body started to respond in the tight confines of his jeans. He seized Speed’s hair, tilted his head up and kissed him fiercely. Speed moaned as his lover’s tongue took complete and total possession of his mouth, stroking the roof and teasing at the bundle of nerves until Speed’s knees went weak.

Greg caught Speed’s weight and held him up as he caught his breath. Horatio grinned, “Put him on the couch, Greg,” he said. “And then come here. I’m in charge tonight and you both are going to do exactly what I say.”

“Two against one, H,” Greg pointed out. He dropped Speed when strong arms grabbed him from behind, spun him around and Horatio sealed their lips together. Greg gasped as his lover’s hand slid into his pants at the same time a slick tongue slid into his mouth. Warm fingers wrapped around his cock and started squeezing and stroking gently as Horatio’s tongue thrust into his mouth.

Speed picked himself up and knelt next to his lovers, ignoring the throbbing pain in his wrist. He turned Horatio’s hips and ran a finger along the outline of the erection in the denim. The jeans were softer than he was expecting, almost as if they were well worn and washed. Horatio moaned into Greg’s mouth and he pulled back to gasp for air.

“How are we doing this?” Speed asked. “The couch is nowhere near big enough for all of us and we are not doing anything on this cold floor.”

Before Horatio could answer there was a sharp knock at the door. “Horatio, I need to talk with you.”

Horatio jumped a little. “I’m right in the middle of something, Rick, can it wait until tomorrow?” While Horatio was talking he motioned his lovers onto the couch and handed them folders to hold in their laps.

“No,” Stetler said.

Horatio unlocked the door and leaned against his desk, folder in hand trying to hide the physical evidence of what they had been doing. “What can I do for you, Rick?” he asked tilting his head a little.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Stetler demanded.

“I have a date in an hour, I just needed to come in and finish this up,” Horatio said calmly. “So, if you don’t mind, Rick, could you come to the point, please?”

“You’re lucky I don’t write you up for being out of uniform,” Stetler said.

“You do that, Rick,” Horatio smiled. “I believe you’ll find, however, that the lab doesn’t have a required uniform. All it states is that we must be clean, respectable and a good representative of the lab while out in the field. How we dress in our down time is our own business. I was going to be out of here in five minutes, Rick.”

Greg coughed. “H, I really need to get back to work,” he said. “Can we finish this up tomorrow?”

“We can, thank you gentlemen,” Horatio replied with a smile. He took the folders from his lovers and set them on his desk. “Rick, I’m sorry, but I do need to run. I’m sure I can find some time for you tomorrow as well.”

There was a smothered laugh from the stairs. Stetler frowned. “I know you think IAB is a joke, Horatio, but this is serious.”

Horatio had to work to keep from rolling his eyes. Rick Stetler always looked like he got dressed in the dark – making him look more like a joke than he probably realized. “I’m sure it is, Rick,” he said. He looked at his watch. “But I really do have to run. You can leave the file on my desk and I promise to look into it first thing tomorrow.” Horatio slipped on his sunglasses. “Goodnight, Rick.”  
********************

Horatio was frustrated. Leave it to Rick Stetler to completely ruin his seduction of his lovers. Of the three of them, Horatio was probably the kinkiest, and he’d had sex in his office on his mind for months. And he’d thought he had the perfect set-up too. New clothes, end of the day when the lab was more or less empty, Speed, Greg and his desk. Then IAB had to show up. But, Horatio reasoned, he should probably be happy that Stetler showed up while they were all still clothed rather than in the middle of what Horatio had been dreaming about. He knew that neither of his young lovers were much into experimentation as far as locations for sex were concerned – unless they were safely in the house they shared. Horatio still had a small scar on his left hip from a game of naked Twister in the living room with olive oil. He hadn’t thought it was possible for hardwood floors to leave friction burns.

But he had figured that if he managed to distract Tim and Greg with his new clothes, get them lost on lust, he might have stood a chance. Horatio wanted to see Greg up on the desk with Speed under him, the pair joined together as Horatio slid into Greg’s body. He knew his desk was strong enough and there was just something so erotic about something so naughty.

Now he had to keep with the lie that he had a date and actually leave the lab. Rick Stetler always seemed to be watching, waiting for a way to get Horatio or his team, and Horatio wasn’t about to give him any more ammo than he’d gotten from the outfit Horatio was in. With a small sigh he slid into the Hummer and headed for home.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are we going to let him get away with that?” Greg asked as soon as he and Speed were clear of Horatio’s office and hearing range. “I never want anyone to figure out exactly what’s under those suits. That’s ours.”

“How much work do you have left?” Speed asked in reply. “Because we really need to beat Horatio home.”

“I can be ready to leave in five minutes,” Greg said. “I’ve just got to sign a couple of things and let Valera know what’s left to do.”

Speed smirked. “Perfect. I’ll meet you by the bike. I just hope we make it.”  
********************

By taking a few back roads and ignoring more than a few traffic laws, Speed and Greg were home first. “You distract him when he walks in and I’ll get us set up,” Speed said.

“I can do that,” Greg grinned licking his lips.

When Horatio walked in ten minutes later he found himself pushed up against the door by a mostly naked Greg. “Welcome home, H,” Greg said as he plastered himself against his older lover.

“Greg,” Horatio managed before his mouth was claimed in a soft but powerful kiss.

Greg slid his hands under the soft leather jacket, making the silk shirt slide against Horatio’s skin, drawing moans from the red head. Horatio’s back arched as Greg’s thumbs circled his nipples, the friction through the soft shirt sending small shocks to his thickening erection.

“Greg, need to be naked,” Horatio panted when they broke for air.

“You should’ve thought of that when you were shopping,” Greg replied, his hands sliding over Horatio’s ass. “And then showing up to tease us at work like that.”

“You’ve been hanging around Speed too much,” Horatio said as he was spun around.

Hands circled Horatio’s wrists, followed quickly by soft leather cuffs. “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Speed said, his lips against Horatio’s neck. “Now, Greg and I have plans for you, and I want you to promise to play nice.”

“I promise,” Horatio said with a soft groan. Speed’s hands were busy tormenting his nipples while Greg’s were equally busy on his cock and ass. It was a good thing Horatio was sandwiched between his two lovers because his knees had quit working.

Speed leaned forward over Horatio’s shoulder. “Greg,” he said softly. Horatio turned to see what Speed wanted just as his two lovers came together. Horatio loved it when he had a front row seat to watch his lovers kiss. He rested his head against Speed’s and watched as the younger men became increasingly lost in each other, and smiled softly. Horatio loved them both so much and hoped that they would carry out whatever they had planned for him soon. Eric had neglected to mention how painful tight jeans could be on an erection. But, then again, maybe Eric had never had the problem before.

“Something amusing, H?” Speed asked.

“I was just thinking skin tight jeans should come with a warning for men,” Horatio replied. “Eric never warned me how uncomfortable they would be.”

Speed snickered and nipped at Horatio’s ear. “I know for a fact that Eric has never gotten lucky when he’s been in anything like this.”

“That says something right there,” Greg said as he and Speed started to walk Horatio towards their bedroom. “You’ve got a nicer body and better assets than Eric does.”

“You’re biased,” Horatio replied.

“We know what we like,” Speed said. “On the bed and distract him, Greg.”

They put Horatio carefully on the bed, both very aware of how much it could hurt to fall on cuffed hands. Greg slid onto the bed next to him and leaned in, capturing Horatio’s mouth with his own, tongue thrusting and licking. Speed waited until Horatio’s eyes fluttered closed before undoing the leather cuffs, slipping off both the jacket and silk shirt before resecuring Horatio’s hands above his head.

“You’re going to be our sex toy tonight, H,” Speed whispered, running his tongue around Horatio’s ear. “How does that sound? We’ll ride you until we come, tease you with a vibrator and then, when you can’t take it any more and are begging for release, we’ll let you come.”

Horatio whimpered into Greg’s mouth. Both his lovers told him that he was really good at talking dirty in bed, but he loved it when Speed or Greg would take control and describe what they were going to do to him.

He felt the bed dip as Speed left to get the toys and moaned softly as Greg pulled back as well. “Are you ready, H?” Greg asked as he sat back on his knees.

“I’m ready to be out of these jeans,” Horatio replied.

“We like you in them,” Speed said. He tossed something to Greg and started to strip. “But I never want to see you in public in them again. Your body is ours, Horatio, and no one else gets to see it.”

Horatio’s eyes widened a little at the possessiveness in Speed’s tone and his breathing picked up a little. How had he never known how hot a possessive, jealous Speed was? He whimpered again as the heat from Greg’s body vanished completely, leaving him alone on the bed.

“That’s a really nice sight,” Greg commented.

“It’ll look ever better once we get those jeans off and there’s leather wrapped around his cock,” Speed replied with a smirk.

“Oooh, camera,” Greg said and scurried out of the room.

Speed laughed and rejoined Horatio on their bed. “How you doing, H?” he asked. “How long did it take you to get into these?”

“Not long,” Horatio said. “Speed, please?”

“Soon, H,” Speed smiled. “Let me get you out of these first.”

Horatio groaned with relief as the tight jeans were unzipped and Speed carefully freed his erection. “I’m not listening to Eric ever again,” he panted.

“You look really good, H,” Speed said. He tugged the pants off and dropped them on the floor. Then he leaned forward, hands on either side of Horatio’s head and kissed his older lover. Horatio moaned softly as Speed’s lips moved down his neck to his chest where they latched onto a nipple. At the same moment Speed bit down gently a hand wrapped around Horatio’s erection and stroked him firmly. Horatio’s hips started moving as the hand worked him with a knowing touch and cried out when the cock ring was fastened around him.

“Look at him, Greg,” Speed said as the younger men sat back. “Do you think this is what he wanted when he came to work in those sinfully sexy clothes?”

“I think he wanted to do something in his office,” Greg replied, running the vibrator along the inside of Horatio’s leg. “Maybe he wanted to pretend to be the evil boss and the only way we could get out of trouble was to blow him or let him use our asses for his own pleasure.”

“Does that idea make you all hot, H?” Speed asked as he reached for the lube. “Do you get off on images of us naked, bent over your desk pleading for you to touch us?”

“Yes,” Horatio admitted with another moan as Speed’s slick fingers vanished into Greg’s body. He shuddered, knowing that he’d get to get Greg as he slid onto his erection.

“Who knew you had so many kinky ideas,” Speed said. “Next you’ll want to do something in the trace lab or DNA. How ‘bout it, H, do you want to claim us in public? Let everyone see how hot and anxious we are for your touch?”

“No,” Horatio said. “I’m not sharing you with anyone else.”

“Good,” Speed smirked. “Are you ready, Greg?”

“Oh yeah,” Greg said, working himself against Speed’s probing fingers.

“Here we go,” Speed replied. He coated Horatio’s erection with lube and helped his younger lover into position. “Slow and easy, Greg.”

Greg’s head dropped back with a moan as he was filled with his lover’s cock. Speed shifted off to the side where he could watch and help if need be.

“Tim,” Horatio said. He licked his lips and opened his mouth in an invitation when Speed looked over at him.

“No, H, the angle is wrong,” Speed said. “Later, if you still have the energy.”

Greg had braced his hands on Horatio’s stomach and pushed up before sliding back down again, drawing another soft moan from Horatio. The young man kept up the slow rhythm as long as he could, just wanting to be able to feel every inch of the erection inside him. From the corner of his half lidded eyes, Greg could see Speed stretching himself and groaned at the sight.

It took some work but Horatio was finally able to plant his feet so he could thrust up as Greg slid down, trying to push deeper into his lover. Greg leaned back against Horatio’s legs as his pace sped up a little, starting to work himself on Horatio’s cock.

When Speed wrapped his slick fingers around Greg’s erection and squeezed before stroking gently, Greg cried out and came, slumping back with Horatio still inside him.

“You are so hot like that, Greg,” Speed said as he licked his lovers clean. “When you’re flying so high on pleasure your cheeks get flushed and your eyes flutter as your whole body clenches and finally seizes up in climax.”

“Speed,” Horatio moaned, trying to thrust up into Greg again.

“I haven’t forgotten about you, H,” Speed said. “But you still have some work to do before we let you come.”

Speed helped Greg up and off Horatio’s erection, drawing moans from both his lovers. Greg flopped down on the bed next to Horatio and watched as Speed added more lube before shifting into position and impaling himself. Speed moved faster than Greg; he’d been hard or semi-hard ever since he first spotted Horatio in those jeans and he needed relief – he needed to come. Greg managed to push up enough to he could lean in and kiss Horatio, tongue mimicking what Speed was doing.

Like Horatio, Speed loved to watch his lovers kiss. He tried to keep his eyes opened and focused as he got closer and closer to the edge, Horatio moving back against him and heightening the sensations. When Greg reached out blindly and started teasing just the head of Speed’s erection, the sensations were enough to finish him. Greg pulled back from Horatio just as Speed slumped down.

Horatio was so close to his climax that it felt like a single touch would send him flying, even though Speed’s body was still milking his erection – the ring firmly in place. He leaned up and kissed Speed, both of them moaning softly when Greg joined the kiss.

“What do you think, Greg, have we teased him long enough?” Speed asked. “Should we let him come?”

“Yes,” Horatio moaned, shifting his hips.

Speed pushed off and reached for the vibrator. “I didn’t ask you, Horatio,” he said. “Greg, come here a minute.”

The younger men settled near the foot of the bed where they could whisper without Horatio hearing them. “What’s up?” Greg asked.

“How’s your ass?”

“No worse than usual,” Greg replied. “You want me back on Horatio while you work him with that?”

“I think we should put him up on his side, but yes, I think he’ll feel more sensations if he’s in one of us. Are you sure you’re up to it?”

Greg glanced down at his cock, which was starting to harden again. “I’d say once he’s in me and moving, oh yeah,” he snickered.

“Dirty mind,” Speed said rolling his eyes. “Get into position. I’m going to uncuff him and roll him immediately. We don’t need him touching himself.”

“Okey-dokey,” Greg said. He crawled up and lay down next to Horatio on his side. Greg let his left leg fall forward, both for balance and to open him up for his lover.

“Greg, Tim, what?” Horatio asked.

“Trust us, H,” Speed replied. He reached up and undid the cuffs. “Greg wants to feel you in him again. Go on, he’s ready for you.”

Horatio rolled quickly onto his side and slid back into his youngest lover’s body. Greg moaned as the red head started thrusting, trying to get relief on his now aching erection. Speed slicked up the small vibrator – one he’d picked out for when they were looking for something quick and no prep time – and slipped it into Horatio’s ass. Horatio cried out when Speed turned it on and started thrusting in counter time to his movements into Greg. The younger man reached back and put a hand on Horatio’s hip, searching for a hand to bring around to his own erection. Horatio took the hint and wrapped his hand around Greg’s cock and started stroking.

“I’m close, Tim,” Greg moaned as Horatio’s thrusts picked up. “Let him go.”

Speed reached between his lovers and undid the cock ring. Horatio cried out and came, his climax extended by the vibrator pressing against his prostate. Greg followed a second later, the feeling of heat flooding his body pushing him over the edge.

“Tim,” Horatio finally moaned almost melting into the bed.

The vibrator vanished and Horatio pulled back carefully, rolling onto his back with a sigh. “You know I love you both,” he said.

“We know,” Speed said. “Just no more surprises at work like that.”

“Tim, what happened to you wrist?” Horatio asked, noticing the wrap for the first time.

“I sprained it when Greg accidently dropped me in the office,” Speed replied. He handed Greg a towel and they started to clean up. 

“Yeah, sorry,” Greg said. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Later,” Speed said. “Much, much later.” He kicked the covers up over them. “Right now, I think we need a nap.”


End file.
